To Be Unseen
by Autistic Writer
Summary: Chuckie has an interesting week as a spirit for his psychology paper. What will he do? What will he explore? what will he learn on his journey? read and find out.


**This challenge was made by MidnightNimh. I could have picked anything but I chose to pick this medium because I think it was the most interesting to choose. I found a lot of possibilities with it. So, for everyone's entertainment tonight; allow me without any further ado; present To Be Unseen. **

Disclaimer: I don't own All Grown Up.

_Chapter 1: My Tale to Tell_

My appearance at school cased all members of the student body to gasp as if they saw a ghost. I had been in the hospital for a whole week and I was ready to speak my mind about the events that happen transpired during when I was just a spirit. It would be a store that no one would believe. Most of my friends were already in Psychology class as I had stepped in. My teacher had gasped as did the rest of the class. Lil was in tears, Tommy and Kimi looked at me and Phil was amazed that I was still standing. I sat down knowing I would get hammered with questions.

"All will be explained when I present my project" I smiled

Everyone sat down as Miss Broomsteam, our Psychology teacher, welcomed me back as I was her top student and everyone was amazed that I was alive despite being in a coma for a week. I would have had a chance to stay home for the day, but I chose to go to school. I wanted to explain what I have seen through the past week. It would be very hard to explain.

I had listened to everyone giving out their presentations. The project was on what went on during your week. It was to see how far you can remember things. I saw people falling asleep as they thought I wouldn't remember that far back. Miss Broomsteam said it was my turn. I stood up looking at everyone and sighed as there was a podium and walked up taking my ten paged paper and puts it to her desk and smiled as I went up to the podium.

I breathed in and out slowly, I felt nervous. Sweat was dripping off my head as the things I would share would embarrass every one of my friends. I looked and took off my glasses as I rub my eyes for a moment putting his glasses back on and coughed.

"Hello everyone" I said

"My name is Chuckie Finister and I am here to give my report upon my week's happening and why I am here today. Although, I can't say my story will be better than anyone else's. I hope to impress everyone in here and admit the truth of what I have seen throughout the week" I stated

As I looked at everyone, I just want to state what I have to say and leave as he wasn't sure, his friends wouldn't be his friends anymore.

"Come on Chuckie" Tommy said sitting next to me "It wasn't that bad"

"Wasn't that bad" I glared at Tommy "I was going to tell a girl I liked, I wanted to be a girlfriend to her, and some jocks pull down my pants"

"Yea, that was totally funny" Phil laughed as Lil, Tommy and myself glared at him "sorry"

"Well, I am sure someone will like you" Lil smiled

"Did, you all get that project from Psychology class" I asked

"Well, I am still working on it" Tommy chuckled

"Me too" Phil said

"Guys, it was assigned an hour ago and isn't due until after a week" Lil and I said together as it seemed weird as Phil and Lil would repeat each other.

"Wow, that was weird" Lil said looking and smiling at me.

"Yea, sorry about that" I said before hearing Lil's friends calling her over

"Well, I have to go ok" Lil smiled waving bye while running towards her other friends

"I wonder who she likes now" Phil said with a boorish face.

"What do you mean" Me and Tommy were looking at Phil

"Well, she has been acting strange lately and she always denies she likes someone" Phil said

"Maybe it's like Tommy. Always sneaking at night to visit his girlfriend" Dil came out of no where on his feet.

**(A/N I just wanted to do that to at least get Dil in the story some how. Sorry, I will get back to the story.)**

"Dil, what ever are you talking about" Tommy chuckled hitting his brother in the stomach.

"Ow, what was that for" Dil fell down looking at him before getting pulled in by Tommy.

I wasn't sure what they were saying, but it was clear to me that they didn't want me or Phil to hear what they were talking about. I groaned and cleared my throat to separate the brothers as Phil was also looking at them.

"It's nothing" Dil said, which I knew was an obvious lie.

Later on in the day, I saw Tommy talking to Kimi and knew something had to be up. Even though, I had accused them of being a couple, they still hid a secret from me. Were they dating? What weren't they telling me? It was so painful; I could die from not knowing. Everyone had a secret they didn't want to tell me. Even people I didn't know.

It was one thirty in the afternoon, as the usual bullies took me and hung me by my underwear to the entrance of the boy's locker room. I sighed and hang around there for several minutes before the bell rang to get back into the locker room to change. As I saw the girls leaving towards the ladies' locker room, I saw Lil looking at me as she got me down and looked at me.

"Chuckie, you need to defend yourself against those guys" Lil smiled

"Yea, I am sorry" I sighed looking at her

"Thanks for sticking out for me" I continued and gave her a hug before I left

I left for study hall as I saw Lil walking off. Something about her has changed, but I can't tell what it is.

Staying in study hall, I had wondered when I was going to find a girl that likes me for just me. I drew a heart as it remained unfinished as it was just a heart with a slash with just a C on it for the first letter of my name.

The bell rang as it was time to go home. Tommy, Phil, Dil, and I took our rollerblades and started to skate home. Kimi and Lil took their bikes and were way behind us. I had been in thought about today and what would I say about this week.

What I saw next would stay on my mind for a full week. Dil skated towards a truck in which he didn't know about. I skated towards him and pushed him out of the way, yet I was hit into the truck.

I fell backwards into the edge of the stairway, in the park, that caused me pain each step I fell from. I felt twists, bones cracking, and injuries that would probably leave me in the hospital. At the bottom of the stairway, I rolled like a log towards a tree in which I hit my head.

The last thing I saw before blacking out was Tommy, Dil, Phil, Kimi, and Lil rushing to me; seeing if I was alright.

I looked up at my class mates, who were suddenly looking at him. As one kid was packing up; the teacher looked at him.

"Lucas, where are you going" Miss Broomsteam looked at him

"Going to my next class, I am pretty sure this story ends with him just being in a coma for a week. It isn't that interesting" Lucas looked at her and at Chuckie "No offense dude"

"Actually, that isn't the end of the story" I surprised everyone "In fact; I am just getting started with this story. Because not everything I will tell you, you will believe in. I am just getting warmed up. This story isn't far from over."

"Well, then let's hear it" Lucas sat down getting a bored expression.

**Well, here is the end of the chapter. What did you think? Did you like it, did you dislike it? Give me your review and expectation for the next chapter. By the way, Miss Broomsteam and Lucas are just OC for the story. It's been a while since I watched the show, so I am not sure if there is a psychology teacher. **


End file.
